


Silent words

by BooigiBoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, M/M, just a tiny amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooigiBoi/pseuds/BooigiBoi
Summary: Harry must go alone
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Silent words

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a beginning for a longer Harry/Ron fic, but I thought it would be fine by itself. I just wanted to write something, since I haven't in a while. Maybe one day I can write the original idea
> 
> Sorry for rushed tone and typos

Harry stood with Ron and Hermione at the Hogwarts entrance. All three of them looked at each other, just staring, not saying a word. Voldemort had told Harry to come to the forest for one on one battle, to finally finish this years long war, to finally see which one of them was more powerful.

Harry felt like vomiting. His shaky hands were gripping his wand so tight his knuckles were white. He was scared, but he knew he had to do it, not caring if his brain told him not to go. This all had to end, and it was his destiny, even if he himself didn’t really believe in anything like that. People were counting on him, and he didn’t wanna let anyone down.

”You don’t have to go, mate. It’s clearly a trap, there’s gonna be like dozen of death eaters with him there.”

Harry turned to look at Ron as the ginger said that. The other had a mixture of a worried and serious expression on his face, clearly not wanting Harry to go. Harry just slightly nodded at him.

”I have to.” Was all he answered back, not knowing how to put his thoughts into words at the stage he was in.

”I have to agree with Ron, Harry,” Hermione began, ”It has to be a trap for you.” She sounded very distraught, and Harry look at her briefly before turning his attention to the ceiling.

”Voldemort wants to kill me himself, he’s obsessed with that thought. There’s no point for him to have any of his death eaters there.”

”But Harry-” Hermione cried, but Ron beat her to it.

”Yes there is, Harry!” He angrily stated, stepping a bit towards the other. ”They’re gonna be there with the noseless bastard, surrounding you so you can’t go anywhere or attack them all, and Voldemort is gonna take an advantage of it and kill you when you’re distracted! You mustn't go!”

Ron’s shouting made Harry face him and stare. Ron was right, of course, but there was nothing Harry could do at this point. It was set on stone and Harry had to do it, but when he looked at Ron’s face and the glimmer in his eyes, he started to feel strange inside.

”I’m prepared for it.” He stated with a straight face, but wasn’t really sure if he was telling the truth. Looking at Ron made him question his every decision, and he was starting to feel more sick. He was hurting Ron, and it was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

Ron’s lower lip trembled as he was listening to Harry. ”Prepared? You’re prepared for him to kill you?” He questioned with a low, sad voice. Harry nodded.

”I’m the last horcrux, and as long as I live so does he. Dumbledore told me either I kill him or he kills me, it was prophesied.”

”Prophets don’t mean shit, Harry.” Ron pleaded, getting almost as distraught as Hermione, who was watching the two boys with tears in her eyes. ”If you’re going, then you bet your ass I’m going with you. I won’t allow him to torture you any longer with his bloody mind games! Harry…”

Ron was about to cry, and Harry got that feeling inside him again. He wanted to look away from Ron, but couldn’t. It was then when he realised this might be the last time he would ever see him, but he knew he had to do this alone. He didn’t want Ron to come and be killed, if his theory of dozen death eaters being there with Voldemort was true.

Harry sighed, and turned to Hermione. ”Can you leave us alone for a second?” He asked, and Hermione nodded, trying not to start crying. When she was gone, Harry put his arms around Ron tightly and hugged him.

”I must do this alone, Ron.” He whispered against Ron’s chest. ”I can’t let you come with me.”

”Why not?” Ron argued back, holding Harry closer to him that ever before, afraid the boy who lived would go away at any second. ”We can kill that pillock together, just like you said.” He whimpered, trying not to sound like he was crying.

Harry didn’t answer right away. He recalled back to their second year when visiting Hermione’s petrified body at the hospital wing. He remembered telling Ron they would end this all together. Whoever or whatever came in their way, they would defeat anything together.

Even Voldemort.

”I just have to, Ron.” He finally answered after what seemed like hours. He sensed it didn’t satisfy Ron, but surprisingly the redhead didn’t protest back. He just kept holding Harry close to himself, breathing against his black hair and smelling the dirt in it.

”After what happened with the locket, I thought…” Ron started, sighing deeply, as if he was holding his breath. ”I almost saw you drown, Harry. If I wasn’t there, you wouldn’t even be here now. I thought we would be doing this together.”

”We are doing this together, don’t you realise that?” Harry assured Ron and let go of him, much to the other’s dismay. Still close to Ron, he continued. ”We’ve been doing this together ever since first year. You’ve always been there for me, even when you’ve been angry at me or wanted to murder me. Thanks to you, me and Hermione haven’t gone insane yet, because you’re what keeps us together. Because of you, I’m still alive.” Harry smiled and took Ron’s hands, looking up at the taller boy, hoping he would understand. Ron nodded, but quickly shook his head.

”I can still keep you alive if you let me come with you!” Ron cried, his lower lip trembling again. His blue eyes stared straight into Harry’s green ones, and it was calming in a way. Harry could find himself relaxed when looking into those eyes, the pale blue colour screaming safety and home. They were Harry’s home. Ron was Harry’s home, and it hurt to leave.

”I still must, Ron.” He assured Ron with a shooting voice and stepped closer, kissing him gently on the lips. Suddenly he didn’t feel sick or scared anymore. His hands weren’t shaking and his knuckles weren’t white. Just like after destroying the locket, Harry wasn’t cold or lonely when he knelt next to Ron and kissed him for the first time, realising he loved the redhead. Harry was calm, and accepting of what might happen to him when he went to see Voldemort.

After few seconds they stepped apart, staring at each other. Ron was breathing loudly and he swallowed for the first time in hours. ”If you die, I’m gonna kill you and feed your corpse to Fluffy.” He swore, but gave Harry a weak smile that said _’I understand, even if I don’t agree. Go kill that son of a bitch’_.

Harry laughed a little and nodded at him. ”Please take care of Hermione, I have to go before he attacks the castle again.”

Ron rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nod, suddenly unable to say anything.

The boy who lived smiled at this best friend and turned to walk down the entrance stairs and to the forest. He didn’t make it far before Ron called his name, and he turned his head around.

”I love you!” Ron yelled at him, standing on the stairs, looking at him.

Harry smiled widely, knowing he wouldn’t die as long as Ron was there to look after him, even if it meant not physically being there.


End file.
